Lip gloss compositions are typically formulated to possess shine or gloss characteristics upon application. Although lip gloss compositions may purport to be long-wearing, unfortunately, such compositions do not possess both good transfer-resistance properties as well as good appearance properties (for example, shine, gloss or matte properties). Indeed, current commercial “long-wear” lip gloss products do not have acceptable transfer-resistance properties.
Thus, there remains a need for improved “single step” lip gloss compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good wear, transfer-resistance, shine, gloss and/or matte characteristics upon application.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for lips which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, good adhesion, transfer-resistance, gloss (or shine), and/or matte upon application, and which can be applied to lips without having to engage in a multi-step application process.